One Bad Thing Always Leads To Another
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Everyone thinks Nick has cheated on Jess, however once he leaves to go to the bar everything changes


'Hey guys look at this' bartender Mike says to Cece and Schmidt who were sitting at the bar, as he turns his phone towards them. 'Oh my God!' Cece shouts getting angry. 'What is it now?' Winston calls from behind them, he has just walked into the bar with coach. 'Look at this picture of Nick' Cece grabs the phone off Mike and shows the two guys. 'Is that Caroline?' Coach asks. Cece turns back round to Mike, 'when was this taken?' she asks. 'Last night' he says smiling. 'So thats where he was' Coach says out loud. 'It cant be, Nick wouldn't do that to Jess' Schmidt says to his friends. 'Dude you seen the picture' Winston says to him. 'I dont understand' Schmidt replies.

There was movement beside them, 'I have to tell Jess' Cece says as she picks up he coat. The guys look at each other before quickly following her out.

* * *

'Nick!' Cece shouts as she slams the door of the apartment shut. There was silence for a few seconds before the guys opened the door and entered the apartment, walking round so they were standing in the living room behind Cece. 'Nick Miller!' Cece shouts again sounding angrier. Nick comes out of his room and Jess follows behind him giggling. Cece storms up to Nick and slaps him. 'What are you doing Cece?' Jess asks as she puts her hand up to Cece to stop her from hitting Nick again. 'Tell her Nick!' Cece shouts at him. Nick looks at her confusedly, 'tell her what?' he asks. 'Come on dude we all know, just tell her.' Schmidt tells Nick. Nick laughs in disbelief turning from Schmidt to Cece, 'I dont know what you are talking about' he says to them.

'Jess, sweetie,' Cece paused 'he cheated on you.' Cece says to Jess. Jess takes a step back and laughs slightly, 'what are you talking about?' she asks looking at all her friends. 'I did not, who told you this?' Nick asks them. 'We were shown a picture of you kissing Caroline last night. It was genuine, you were wearing the same clothes and all.' Winston tells them.

Cece looks at her phone, 'Jess im really sorry but I have to go. Call me if you need me.' she says to her friend before turning round and slapping Nick again, she then left. There was a moment of silence. 'Caroline?' Jess says with tear filled eyes, turning to face Nick. 'Jess, I swear I didn't' Nick tells her.

Jess shakes her head, 'How can I believe you Nick, its four against one' Jess says to him, 'Why would my best friend lie to me?' she asks. Nick runs his hands through his hair, 'I don't know Jess, but I know that I did not cheat on you' he says. 'I don't believe you Nick, I want to, but I just cant, like they said that it was genuine' Jess tells him starting to cry. 'Jess' Nicks voice sounds broken, 'please.'

'Leave me alone Nick' Jess raises her voice at him as he steps closer to her. 'Dude just leave her be' Winston says, stepping towards Nick. 'I didnt cheat on her!' Nick shouts at them, 'you have to believe me.' He turns round to her, 'Jess I love you so much' he tells her. Jess just shakes her head, 'I hate you Nick Miller.' She cries, as she turns round and runs to her room.

Nick stands there for a few moments before walking out the door, not looking at his friends.

* * *

Nick walks into the bar, 'Mike you can have the night off, ill cover for you.' Nick says as he walks behind the bar. Mike watches him for a moment, 'Okay' Mike smiles at Nick, before he leaves the bar.

'Great.' Nick hears a voice from behind him, he turns round to see Cece. 'Leave me alone.' he tells her simply before looking away, he didn't want to be hurt any more tonight. Nick sees that Mike had left his phone behind and places it behind the bar. For the next hour Cece watched Nick as he spent most of his time on his phone, talking to people. 'What a foul, horrible man' she says to herself before finally walking up to him. 'You are disgusting, you know that Nick, you are a horrible, horrible person.' Cece confronts him. 'I didn't do anything!' Nick shouts at her.

'Yes you did, I seen the picture that Mike showed us!' Cece shouts back, 'you were kissing Caroline.' Nick grabs a phone that was sitting behind the bar, 'Mike showed you it?' Nick says getting annoyed now. 'That's not your phone Nick put it down' Cece says as she storms towards him. Nick pulls the phone out of her reach. 'This photo?' Nick says after going through Mikes phone, as he turns the mobile to face Cece. Cece studies it for a few seconds, 'yes it was that one' she tells him angrily not wanting to see that horrible picture. Nick then turns the phone back round so he could look at it, after a few moments he turned it back round to her, 'look at when that photo was taken Cece, 3 years ago!' Nick says shouting at her.

Cece's smug look drops when she realises that Nick was right. 'What kind of friend are you now Cece?' Nick shouts at her. Cece turns and walks away from him. 'You lied to her, you are the horrible person now!' he continues to shout as he follows her. Cece turns round, 'You are still a horrible person, and Jess deserves way more than a loser like you!' she tells him before slapping him for the third time that night.

Nick was more hurt than anything right now, he couldn't show Cece that she had finally broke him, that her cruel words finally got to him, he turns away from her and takes a shaky breath as he tries to collect himself. He wasn't going to cry.

Cece watches his face fall, she had really hurt his feelings, and she was glad.

For the rest of the night Nick just avoided Cece, he couldn't handle it any more, he only came to work to keep himself busy and to try and forget everything that had been said to him that night.

However, without a moments notice there was shouting in the bar, 'Everybody get on the floor!' a shout came from the door, the people who were in the bar panicked and did what the person had said. In through the door came 4 men, holding guns. One went up to Nick, another went to Cece and the other two remained among the people in the bar, making sure they didn't call the police.

Nick was in total shock he didn't see the man come up to him. 'Give me the money!' he shouted at Nick. Nick snapped out of the shock he was in and looked at the man, 'give me the money' the man repeated, pointing the gun closer to Nicks head. Nick put his hands up by instinct but lowered them again as he realised he had to go to the cash register. Nick quickly emptied the register and suddenly remembered Cece. He turns to see that another man is pointing a gun at her, however the man was touching Cece and she just remained standing still with her eyes closed, crying.

'Hey!' Nick shouts at the man beside Cece. They both turn round to look at Nick but the gun remained pointing at Cece. Nick quickly made his way over to Cece before any of them could say anything to stop him. He grabs her arm and pulls her behind him, she tugs her arm away from him, still being angry with him. '

You have your money, now go.' Nick says to the man. Both the men then point their guns at Nick. The man who was pointing his gun at Cece smiled, 'we just want to have fun... with her' he tells Nick, before the other three men in the room laughed. 'You are all sick!' Cece shouts, trying to get out from behind Nick, with her newly found bravery. There was a gun shot and a smash of glass, Cece turned away from the noise and along with her there was a cry from every person in the room. 'Say that again.' The man says. Nick tries to push Cece behind him even more so she could not be hurt by these men, but she kept pushing him off her. 'Stop acting like your tough Nick, you're no man, you will always be a loser.' Cece tells Nick from behind him. 'Shut up!' the man shouts. 'What are you going to do?' Cece shouts at them. The man points his gun towards them and smiles, 'Cece, please stop.' Nick says as he grabs her wrist and pulls her back again. She can feel him shaking and this time she remains where she is, now worrying as Nick was now scared. There was silence in the room before another shot was fired from the other side of the room, and Cece once again turned round and cried out like everyone else.

'We have to get out of here.' The man standing among the people said. At that, they all ran out the way they had come in before. There was silence for a few minutes before Cece went out from behind the bar, towards the people who were frightened. 'Can you call the police?' she asks a man and his wife.

During this time Nick slides down behind the bar so he is sitting on the floor. Cece turns around to see Nick wasn't there any more. She quickly makes her way to the bar, where she sees Nick sitting down on the floor, staring in front of him in pure shock. 'Nick, are you okay?' she asks him, kneeling down beside him. Nick just shakes his head before looking up at her and bursting into tears. Cece doesn't do anything and just watches him. Nick the finally speaks, 'The last thing she said to me was that she hated me.' He cries. 'Nick' Cece starts to talk but she stops when she notices what Nick is doing. 'Why are you doing that with your hands' she asks, hoping that he wasn't going to answer her the reason she thought it was. Nick looks down at his hands and shifts them slightly showing Cece the blood on his hands which was coming out of his side. 'Somebody call an ambulance' she calls, her voice shaky and tears starting to well up . She grabs a towel from the bar and places it where Nicks hands are, she then sits down across from him. 'What if I never see her again?' he asks sniffing, 'what if I never see her beautiful face ever again' he says, closing his eyes. 'Hey, Nick' she says shaking him, waking him up, 'keep your eyes open' she tells him.

'I love her so much, she means everything to me, without her there are no stars in the sky and I am nothing.' Nick continues.

He then stops crying, 'Do you want to know where I was yesterday afternoon?' he says. Cece doesn't say anything she just watches him. Nick puts his hand into his shirt pocket and hands Cece what it contained. Cece knows what it is, and when she looks she knows she is right. It was a box. She opened it and saw a silver ring with three small diamonds. Cece lets out a little sob as she looks at the ring. 'I was going to ask her to marry me' Nick says smiling at the box in Cece's hand. Cece closes the box and notices that the price tag is still on it, 'You spent a lot of money on this' she laughs, trying to lighten the mood, never thinking that Nick even had that sort of money. 'Shes worth it, shes worth so much more than that,' Nick says watching Cece, 'keep it,' he tells her, 'give it to the man that she truly deserves.' Cece remains silent, she never knew Nick was like this, she felt so guilty for saying all those things to him.

Nick closes his eyes again and his head falls, 'Nick' Cece shouts at him again, waking him up. Nick opens his eyes and slowly looks up at Cece, 'Tell Jess im sorry, and that I love her.' he says, struggling to breathe as he starts to take larger breaths. 'Nick hold on.' She tells him grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Cece hears noises behind her, she turns round to see medics coming round the bar, but when she turns back she sees that Nick was unconscious.

They take Nick away and Cece grabs her phone. She dials a number and puts the phone up to her ear, 'Schmidt, I need you and only you at the bar right now.'

* * *

They take Cece outside and take her to an ambulance where they giver her a shock blanket and check over her. She watches as people start to crowd round where the police had sectioned off. She looks up and sees someone arguing with a police officer, 'Schmidt?' She shouted as she runs towards him. The policeman then lets him through and Cece instantly hugs him. 'Cece what happened?' he asks her as she starts to cry into his shoulder. He puts his arms around her and holds her tightly, 'I couldn't call anyone else.' She cries. 'Shhh, its okay' Schmidt says trying to comfort her. 'There was a robbery at the bar' she pauses. Schmidt lets go of her and inspects her to see if she was hurt. 'Im fine' she whimpers. 'Your clearly not Cece' Schmidt says, hugging her again. 'Nick was there.' she says, barely getting it out. Schmidt then lifts his head up and looks around him, 'where is he now?' he asks Cece, starting to get worried for his friend. 'He got shot' She cries. 'Wha-What?' Schmidt says in disbelief. Cece then lets go of Schmidt and looks at him, 'he didn't cheat on Jess, it was an old photo' she sobs. She hands Schmidt the box that Nick had shown her. Schmidt takes it and looks at it in confusion before opening it, 'He was going to ask her to marry him' Schmidt says to her. Cece nods before burying her head back into Schmidt's Chest. 'How are we going to tell Jess?' Schmidt asks.


End file.
